Teague: One Shots
by graystripemkc
Summary: These are dedicated to my wonderful editor and friend Jo Jo:) you rock! I've created this page solely for you to go and read Mr. Sassy Pants anytime you want ;) lol for people who don't know Teague in all my stuff is very sassy. You'll understand when I'm able to upload more. As I said all One Shots on here are in his POV. And if you want one extended I don't mind just let me know.
1. Chapter 1

A Teague POV:

Teague looked through the portal at Jared and Mina. He was still angry that Mina had somehow found a way to split him and Jared apart again. The dark prince watched his brother smile as Mina twirled around in her polka dotted red dress. He couldn't help but admire the way the dress complimented her slender figure. Teague more than understood why Jared was so attracted to Mina. She was an attractive human, and her spirit burned as radiantly as her smile. Teague was distracted when he heard Mina squeal. Jared tackled her to the ground and began tickling her. She laughed and tried to push him off. With great gusto, Jared acted as if Mina had succeeded, landing on his back. Mina giggled, a smile spreading across her face. Mina moved over to Jared and tried to help him up. Taking advantage of her position, Jared pulled Mina against him and kissed her.

_Go ahead, brother. Enjoy your time with Mina for now. I'm sorry for the pain you're about to feel for losing her. Forgive me for what I'm about to do. Then again, maybe I'm not so sorry after all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: Hey since this does only have one short thing on here I'm adding this to it, do y'all get told stuff like that, if y'all follow a story? I've never done anything like this before. I think it was on this story that some one asked me to continue this story? If it was I'm more than happy to try and come up with a plot for that particular one shot, but its going to take me some time though cause I'm in the process of writing like was it, like 5 other stories that Mina will be completing... Lol I'm sorry if this took a while, I hope y'all enjoy this one. R&amp;R please!<em>**

Teague POV:

He watched Mina walk along the forest path. She looked so carefree for a girl who had a curse on her family. He watched her carefully, like a predator would his prey, but also with awe. She was gorgeous. The sun was shining upon her hair. It was loose and curly, trailing down her back. It bounced up and down with her movements.

She walked by a dead tree trunk thinking and humming a little tune.

"Mina?"

Teague recognized the owner of the voice. It was Jared. Teague lazily leaned against a rock.

Hearing Jared's voice made Mina smile. Her face lit up as if she had just thought of something exciting. She jumped off the tree as quietly as she could, and ran to a rock, hiding behind it, and passing Teague in the process. Her hair whipped his face, tickling his noise. He could smell the faintest scent of strawberries. She always smelled like strawberries.

He watched her lean against the boulder silently.

"Mina, where are you?" Jared said again. This time, sounding uneasy.

She smiled, sympathy in her eyes. "I'm alright." She reassured him. At this, Jared visibly relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders.

"Then where are you?" He asked, smiling, willing to play her game. She turned around, her back against the rock. She grinned and started to finger one of the loose curls in her hair.

"I'm not telling you." she laughed, "If you want me, you'll have to come and find me." She began giggling, obviously enjoying the chance to be a girly-girl, Teague supposed.

Jared rolled his eyes at her. Teague now came out from out behind the rock.

"Can you give me a hint?" Jared asked, chuckling and walking over to the fallen tree.

"Well, she's not anywhere near there, I can tell you that." Teague walked in a circle around his younger brother, completely unseen and undetectable.

"You know, I couldn't help but wonder, little brother. Do you think Mina's father would approve or disapprove of you two dating? And what do you think he would do if he found out about all the little things you want to do to Mina? I don't know, I just get the feeling he would tell you to go and-." Teague didn't finish what he was going to say, however, because Jared sprung up and made his way to the rock where Mina was hiding.

Teague followed Jared and they peaked around the corner. But Mina wasn't there. Teague was sure his expression reflected Jared's in that moment, which was full of confusion. Jared thought Mina had been there, and Teague had known she was there. So where did she go?

Jared was looking around for her, when Mina crept out from hiding behind a tree

"So that's where you were hiding." Teague mused.

Mina sneakily moved behind Jared.

"Whatcha looking at?" She asked, startling Jared. She laughed, pleased that she had been able to surprise him.

"You know what?" Jared said, his eyes completely focused on Mina.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm going to have to get you for that." He replied, moving towards Mina. She looked worried for a moment, taken aback- somewhat- by the intensity in his eyes.

"And how are you going to do that?" She inquired softly, now backed up against a large rock, looking up at him, her big, brown eyes wide. They reflected an innocence that was unique, compared to Jared's eyes, which were filled with intensity, and…

Jared picked Mina up and pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist,

Filled with intensity and _lust_, Teague concluded.

Jared tilted Mina's face up to meet his and kissed her.

"_Well then_. I suddenly feel like a third wheel." Teague chuckled mockingly, "But, may I say, enjoy your time with her now. Because, even if the Story doesn't kill her- which it will- do you think Mom and Dad are going to let you do this? Or, hmmm, what about the pixie? I mean, have you told Mina just how close you and Ever are?"

And with that last, unheard barb, Teague slowly faded out of sight, like the Cheshire Cat- his smile being the last thing to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about this story or series of One Shots I promise! :)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Very Sassy Teague &amp; Mina POV:<strong>

Mina closed the door to her bedroom. She went over to her dresser and prepared to change into some clothes she could paint in.

"Well, well isn't this a lovely surprise." said a voice behind her.

When she turned around, she saw Teague leaning against her footboard. He was looking her up and down. She scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Annoyed that he scared her, she put her hand on her hip. Teague watched her every move, his focus was on her hips at the moment. Mina felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What? I can't see how my favorite Grimm is doing today? You know, Mina, we never actually talk. I always feel like our conversations are very one-sided. I'm simply here to engage in a little friendly conversation. But I guess I can understand why you're so upset. I bet you were hoping I'd be Jared, weren't you?"

Mina was taken aback, "I-ahhh…" she sputtered.

"OH, Mina! Mina, Mina, Mina- you can't expect me to believe that you didn't think I wouldn't catch on to you and Jared? Out of everyone, the one person who watches you 24/7, wouldn't catch on?" As he said this, he got up and walked on over to her bed, inspecting it before plopping down on it. "You know, Mina," he said, looking up at the ceiling, "I think, personally, you could do better. You shouldn't let your self-esteem get so low that you're willing to settle for an ogre."

Mina was furious. "Get off my bed, you pompous-" she growled as she stormed over to her bed. She didn't want to touch him; he was bigger than her and probably stronger too. She didn't want to call Jared, though, to help her out either. Somehow she didn't think Jared would take it so well, finding his brother lying around in her bed.

Teague studied her, as she tried to come up with a way to get him off her bed. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her shorts, paint-splattered and frayed, were snug on her and hugged her hips. She wore an oversized, loose-fitting, beige sweater.

Mina noticed him staring. _Creep_, she thought. Exasperated, she looked him in the eyes. "No, I didn't think I could hide it from you, but I thought I'd at least get some privacy."

"Privacy?" He laughed, "That word may as well be stricken from your vocabulary. You don't have privacy anymore."

"Oh, so you just watch me when I'm in the girl's room, or as I'm"- the thought struck her with horror- "as I'm taking a shower!?"

He sat up. "And what if I do Mina? What if I do?"

Mina felt violated. That was it, so utterly _violated._ The first guy to see her naked was a guy she despised, and she didn't willingly show him. Not like she imagined how she would have shown guys in the future. She had always thought it would have been with her own consent.

A sudden knock at the door distracted them. "Mina, are you there?" asked Jared.

Teague scowled, annoyed that Jared had interrupted them. He disappeared, leaving Mina to sink into her bed.

"Mina, can I come in?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, sure."

He walked in. "Hey." He was smiling, until he saw her. "Mina, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Not even close." was all she said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: These are't in Teague's POV, but they all have to deal with him, so I thought I might as well put them on here...Thanks everyone who has favorited or followed this! I love you all! And the last one is for Fluffy...And again aside from pinterest, all my Meague Meague (like smut and them being a couple) will be done in B&B, until then I will continue to do more witty banter however between them! K-chan's Kisses, I don't think we've talked or that I've responded to your reviews on TLM before I mean...HI! Lol, guys you all know that my Teague tells the ugly truth, that will hopefully be hilarious yet at the same time mean and hurtful. College is kicking my ass! But I plan on posting the FINAL chapter of TLM tonight! Until then...Love you chicas...**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'm Sorry I Stabbed You...<strong>

"You son of a b-!" Jared yelled.

The queen sighed. This obviously wasn't working. As much as she loved having Jared back, it was clear he was miserable. She scowled and shook her head slightly. It was all because he was in love with that _Grimm_. Her eyes narrowed. Maeve wasn't an idiot. Jared may have been able to pull one over Ever, but _she _was not so easily fooled. Mother ALWAYS knows best.

She heard what sounded like plates and metal crash down upon the stone floors. Her heart sank. _Please don't let it be my wedding china_! She grabbed handfuls of her skirts and whirled around. The fabric on her dress spun around her, sounding like a whip.

She ran off to find her sons, up and down the halls, searching for them. Her heels clicked against the stone floors.

"You b****! You had to do it right there and then, didn't you? You couldn't have just let Mina and I go home, could you!?" Jared screamed.

Maeve gasped. She honestly couldn't remember when she last saw her son as angry and in despair as she did now.

Jared was hurling things at his brother, whatever he could get his hands on. Each time he threw something, Teague would just hurl an energy ball and destroy it.

"And miss out on the perfect opportunity to finish you off? Never! What's wrong, Jared? Are you afraid that Mina's going to forget ALL about you?" Teague smirked.

Jared's eyes were bulging out of his head. "That's it! I've had it!"

Before Jared could do anything, the Queen decided to intervene.

"BOYS!" She screamed.

They turned around, surprised to see her. Both of them looked extremely guilty.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but enough is enough!"

They looked down at their feet, embarrassed.

"But he-" Jared began.

"SILENCE!"

Jared's jaw dropped open and then slowly closed.

"Now, I want both of you to clean up this mess you made! And- so help me- if you fight one more time!" She warned, her eyes blazing.

They nodded. "Yes ma'am." They said weakly.

"Good." She replied, smiling to herself.

Maeve walked away, leaving them alone. Jared was glaring.

"What?" Teague asked.

"This is all _your_ fault!"

Teague's eyes narrowed. "And how's that, pretty boy?"

"Did you just-? You know what? Never mind!" Jared hissed, "If you hadn't gone off and killed me, I'd be happier."

Teague smirked again. "Well, yeah. I mean, if you could get Mina to be your next little whore, then yes. I bet you would be happier."

Jared's fists were clenched in rage. "You are, without a doubt, the most awful person that's ever walked this planet!"

"Well, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry I stabbed you?" He asked sarcastically. "I_ love you_." He continued, in a high-pitched, sugary voice.

Jared was shaking with fury. He couldn't even speak, so he let the grand piano he flung at Teague do it for him. It landed with a loud crash that shook the castle. He vaguely heard his parents shouting at them as he stomped over to Teague.

"By the way, the fact that Mina would _never_ let me take advantage of her like that, is one of the many reasons I love her." He then turned around and walked away, just as his parents came down the hall... Written by Madaleine Carrothers

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Back Street is Back...<strong>

Mina was becoming really annoyed. All day long, Teague had been manipulating radios, iPods, etc., to play music. Very _specific _music.

Yesterday was 'Livin' on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi. Today it was The Backstreet Boys. She was walking by the loudspeakers near the stage, when she heard a loud crackle, as the speakers roared to life.

_"What makes you different makes you beautiful! What's there inside you! Shines true to me... in your eyes, I can see all the love I'll ever need. You're all I need, oh girl..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Teague to Mina: <strong>

Teague pinned Mina to the wall. "You are dying to be pinned against a wall, aren't you!?"

Mina was breathing heavily.

He smirked. "Maybe would you like it... or would you rather be the one to pin _me_? Either way; both depends on my mood and how badly I want you."


	4. Chapter 4: Dedicated To Jo Jo

_**Authors Note: This one is **__**Dedicated to Jo Jo: more of Mr. Sassy Pants for you ;) Teague/Jared/Mina Snapshot: Love y'all and thanks again! R&R?**_

_**Mrs. Teague chapter 3 . Oct 19**_

_**[whispers] I think you should continue the last one as smut...like ya know... Today... XD**_

_**Dear Mrs. Teague,**_

_**It's entitled "Some Meague Meague Meague." Lol Enjoy, I took pitty on my friend whose obsessed with your husband haha**_

_**DellyIsKawaii chapter 3 . Sep 22**_

_**Please please, write meague madaline! I'm begging you, it's just so delicious**_

_**Dear Delly, **_

_**Girl! Look at "Some Meague, Meague, Meague!" Haha enjoy?**_

_**CharlieSMarts12 chapter 3 . Sep 5**_

_**Brilliant little one-shots. Well Done! :D**_

_**Dear CharlieSMarts12,**_

_**Awe Thanks Girl :)**_

_**Guest chapter 3 . Sep 3**_

_**That last one tho...would love to see what happens next with it. I like these little Teague insights. Do update soon!**_

_**Dear Guest,**_

_**haha I wrote the last one in that chapter as a teaser and payback to Leah for dissing Mrody. Haha, but I expanded in the Meague Smut. Saw your review since I didn't finish it, I stopped reading like you requested. I look forward to reading it. And its cool if the review was long (Some one told me that a jane doe posted this huge review and was apologizing for it) I guessed it was you? I can imagine though that the way things were heading between Brody and Mina, that you were throwing a fit. I appreciate that you hold back in dissing him in reviews for me, Because I've seen what you've said about him in others lol. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Madaleine C.**_

* * *

><p><p>

It was bright and sunny out. Mina usually wasn't the girl who stayed out in the sun and tanned. But, today, she was. She flipped herself over, lying on her stomach. She crossed her arms and used them as a pillow. She was in absolute bliss, until she felt something large and scaly touch her back. She nearly flipped out, as she sat up and turned her head to see a gigantic, green monster staring at her. She screamed. Then she realized, as she was about to run, that the monster looked oddly familiar.

She turned around, annoyed, just in time to see the ogre shift into his human form. "You're such a freaking jerk!" She exclaimed, punching Jared in the arm.

He laughed, "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it!" He was laughing so hard he was crying. Mina walked off. "Oh, come on, Mina! Don't be like that!"Jared called after her.

Mina continued walking. "Nope. I'm not speaking to you." she said.

Jared frowned. It was obviously going to take some time to regain his good grace with Mina. "Wait, babe!" he called out, running after her. He ran behind her and scooped her up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise.

"Jared, put me down!" She demanded.

"No. Not till you forgive me." He said.

_Seriously,_ she thought_, you were the one who scared me. I don't have to forgive you if I don't want to_.

"Mina, _please_ forgive me. I'm sorry. I didn't know you would take it that badly." He said, trying to win her back over.

She glowered at him. "Was it _that _hysterical to see me scared out of my mind?"

"No, I just thought you would have recognized it was me." He replied.

"I've only seen your Fae form _once_! How was I supposed to remember what it looked like?" She asked, peeved.

"You're right, I'm wrong, and I'm sorry I scared you." He hoped that was enough to win her back over.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put her down, his arms still around her. His hands worked their way around to the front of her bikini bottom.

She took a step backwards, and he made a disgruntled sound of protest. "_Hello?_ In public." She reminded him.

"There's no one around..." He complained.

"Your hands shouldn't be there, anyways. And someone could walk by!" She argued, turning around and walking towards the water. The suns rays danced upon Mina's skin, showing how tan she had become, due to most of their time now being spent outdoors. Her hair was light and flowing back, giving it a sexy, windswept look.

Jared watched her every move. She walked towards the dock, discarding her sun glasses and diving into the water. When she resurfaced, she laughed at Jared. "Are you going to jump in or not?"

He looked around. He hadn't realized he had followed her and was now looking at her from the dock. She smiled at him, and it was like one of those Kodak moments. He vaguely remembered a picture of Grace Kelly, or some actress, in the water, and all you could see was her head, but her hair was wet and falling around her. Mina looked like that. But, obviously, brunette; not blonde like Kelly.

He smiled back and jumped in, splashing Mina. She squealed and laughed. Jared came back and ran his fingers through his hair, getting it out of the way. He swam closer to Mina and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her forehead, smiling, causing Mina's heart to skip a beat. He kissed her again; Mina loved the way he tasted. She broke off and began kissing his jawline, slowly up to his ear, driving Jared crazy, his hands getting tangled in her hair. He moaned her name.

Mina smiled. When she looked up, though, the smile disappeared from her face. She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Mina, is everything okay?" Jared asked, concerned.

"Whatever you do, don't turn around." She begged.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, if you don't, maybe we can still pick up where we left off, and he may leave." She said.

Jared still turned around, to see what she was staring at. When he did, a string of cuss words left his mouth. _Why is _he_ here?_ He wondered.

"Hey there, little brother. Oh, don't mind me! Pretend like I was never here." Teague said, smiling.

Mina became embarrassed and swam a little ways from Jared.

Jared was annoyed, "Nah. Why don't you come on in? The water's great!" He replied sarcastically.

Teague looked like he was considering it. "Nope. I didn't bring the proper attire for swimming, but maybe _next time…_" His gaze lingered on Mina. Jared followed his gaze and fought back the murderous rage that was building in him.

"_Mina_, I don't know why you're swimming away. Is it because of our earlier conversation? Because, seriously, a bathing suit is a _lot_ more clothing than we discussed."

Mina tried to ignore him, pretending she never heard him. She was in a shallower area now, and her hair was out of the water. But he _was _right. Ever since she found out that he was possibly watching her in the shower, she tried to tell herself that it couldn't have been ALL the time, or that maybe he said it just to mess with her. But, in any case, she kept the times that she was half-naked, or completely naked, to a minimum.

"_What _earlier conversation?" Jared asked, looking from him to Mina.

"Oh! I guess Mina hasn't told you about our little chats, has she?" Teague said, becoming excited as he sat down on the dock, staring at Mina.

"It's nothing, Jared." She replied.

"_Nothing_?" Teague pretended to be hurt. "How quickly you've dismissed our love."

Jared's eyes bulged from their sockets.

Mina stared in horror. "Jared, there is _nothing_ going on between me and your brother." She insisted.

Teague smirked, "She's right. I've been trying to make my way into her heart. I obviously haven't made it nearly as far as _you_ have, brother."

Jared's eyes were blazing with fury and pain. "What is he talking about, Mina?" He asked sternly.

"Couple of weeks ago, he came into my bedroom and he talked to me- I told him to get out-" By now, she was babbling, "He laid on my bed- I told him to get off- he didn't, then he brought up you and then there was the possibility of him seeing me in the shower!"

Jared whipped around to look at his brother, who sat there, smiling. "Oh yeah, there's one thing you haven't done. Or should I say, seen? Which is _Mina_ in the shower."

Jared lost it and swam to the dock. "You've possibly watched my girlfriend in the shower. You've possibly watched my girlfriend_ taking_ a shower-" He said, realizing he sounded stupid, even to his own ears.

"Yes. We've established that already, Jared. My, I didn't want to say anything, but you really need to keep up." Teague mocked, standing up to face Jared.

Mina stared in horror. _Oh, God. What have I done?_ She thought, quickly swimming over to the dock and climbing up, not caring who saw her now. She put herself between them. "Enough!" She commanded.

Both boys were staring at her. Mina looked _hot_. Her hair was feathered and curling- voluminous. The water shone off her body. Her lips were still slightly swollen from making out with Jared. She looked like a supermodel for swimsuit commercial. They just couldn't help ogling, she looked that good.

"Teague, are you here to actually talk or start trouble?" She asked.

He pondered that. "A little bit of both."

"Then- in that case- come on, Jared. _Please_, let's go!" She pleaded.

He stared at her and nodded. She grabbed her sunglasses.

"Well, Teague, it's been nice seeing you. I would say we should do this again sometime, but the next time I see you will be too soon!" Mina announced, trying to get Jared away from the situation.

Teague still stared after Mina, much to Jared's annoyance.

Written by Madaleine Carrothers


End file.
